


A Sleepover Surprise

by TempleOfDepravity



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, Fluff, Loli, M/M, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Scent Kink, Shota, Shota/Shota, Shower Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, shota/loli
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempleOfDepravity/pseuds/TempleOfDepravity
Summary: Jaune loved having sleepovers with his friends Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha, he had always known that Pyrrha and Nora were beautiful, but he had noticed lately that Ren was much curvier than he was, rivalling even Pyrrha and Nora. He noticed this especially when they shared the shower before bed, and as Ren cleaned himself in front of him, Jaune found himself desiring things and getting hard...(Shota/Shota, Fondling, Rimming, Anal, Eventual Anal Slut Ren, Prostate Orgasms, Pyrrha and Nora listen in and maturbate, any other thing you want)
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Lie Ren, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	A Sleepover Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This one was an ask, but it'll be it's own mini series, also it came out to be really long!
> 
> Also I'll be making a react fic to my smut stuff haha!
> 
> I'm also thinking of doing a kofi? I think that's a bit much though so I dunno.
> 
> Art By MahmaPuu

**DING DONG**

“I’ve got it!” Jaune’s attention snapped from his book as he flung it to the floor. Quickly he dashed towards his front door, making sure he was the first to respond. Once he reached his destination he took a moment to prepare himself, reaching for the nob he felt his pulse quicken.

Pulling on the door he closed his eyes, “JAUNEY!” In an instant the ten year old was bowled over by a pink surprise! “I MISSED YOU!” His body came to a halt a few feet away from the door, the air forcefully expunged from his lungs. “AREN’T YOU HAPPY TO SEE US?! HUH HUH?!”

Small arms wrapped around his waist as the energetic pink ball of lightning hugged him tight. His face reddened at the feeling of her profound chest pressing against him. Relenting to his fate, and enjoying it, he pulled the smaller girl into a similarly strong hug. “It’s only been a few hours Nora…” Pausing for dramatic effect, “But yes, I missed you too.” 

The ball of unlimited Energy was one of his three best friends, Nora Valkyrie. A girl whose enthusiasm and joy was only matched by her love for pancakes. Though the smallest of his friends, she had an impressive bust, one that made girls twice her age jealous. He felt her head nuzzle against his chin, her body practically vibrating in excitement. 

“Now Nora, you can’t just knock him over all the time, besides some of us want to give him hugs too.” His ears perked, an angelic voice nestling its way towards him. 

“Okay!~” As he felt Nora pull off of him, taking a moment to sit on his lap, his eyes glanced over to another one of his friends. Pyrrha Nikos, an absolutely stunning beauty, even before he’d become aware of the opposite gender he’d always had an eye for her. Though, most recently, his eyes were drawn a little lower. Where Nora was on the top heavy side of things, Pyrrha was far more bottom heavy, her rear plump and pillowy. Her hips and legs wide and thick, something he realized he quite enjoyed.

Before he had a chance to get up, he was pushed back down, Pyrrha gently laying on top of him. Her arms wrapping around his neck as she nuzzled her nose into his hair. This was an easy feat for her as she was the tallest of the four of them, Jaune was the second tallest of the group with Nora being the smallest in terms of height. In response his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close as she sat on his lap, his head nuzzling against her chest. “For the record, Nora isn’t the only one that missed you.” Her voice soft and low, rumbling through his ears, a chill running down his spine. 

He didn’t get the chance to respond as he felt a small kiss at the top of his head. “Don’t worry~ You don’t need to respond.” His voice caught on his throat, and his chest tightened.

“Hey! No fair!” Jaune soon found himself caught in a soft pillowy heaven as Nora grabbed him from behind, his head laying between her massive bust. Once more he felt a kiss at the top of his head. Rolling his eyes he began to wave his hand, both girls getting the que. “Okay okay!”

“I’m Sorry!” 

Sucking in as much air as he could he waved them both off. “It’s okay. Just needed to breathe.” Leaning forward he gave Pyrrha’s forehead a gentle kiss, leaning back he kissed Nora on the chin. Both girls giggled as they pulled away. 

Sapphire eyes met deep pink, he opened his arms as he waited for the final member of his friend group. The young boy in front of him bashfully kicked at the ground, “Come on Ren~” Ren’s face reddened but he conceded, moving forward he took his place on Jaune’s lap. His arms wrapping around Jaune’s shoulders, while Jaune held onto his lower back pulling him close. The two boys nuzzled into one another’s necks, each placing a gentle kiss. His hands began to wander down Ren’s wider than average hips, and his slim waist. He felt the boy shudder into his neck at his soft touches. Pyrrha and Nora had already taken to their sides, their heads resting against Jaune’s shoulders.-

Recently he’d been looking at all three of his friends different, feelings he didn’t quite understand had been feeling his heart. He’d caught himself staring at Nora’s chest, Pyrrha's legs, and Ren's thin waistline recently. He sort of understood why he stared at Pyrrha and Nora, school had already given them the talk, but he felt confused when it came to Ren. Though, apparently his family didn’t see a problem with that kind of thing. If his sister Saphron and her girlfriend Terra were anything to go off of. 

Speaking of them, “Sooooo… you going to keep on showing this little love nest out in the living room or are you going to take it to your room? I mean… we don’t really mind. Ya’ll are probably gonna end up married anyways.” All four kids felt their faces heat up as they realized that Saph and Terra had come through the door following the trio, they had picked them up after all.

Before any of them could find an excuse they were interrupted by Terra, “Oh shush you! You know it’s adorable, they’re just so cute!” Once more, all three felt heat rise in their cheeks. 

Saph rolled her eyes, “Sure sure, they better actually get married though or I’m going to be upset. Pyr, Ren, and Nora are basically Arc’s anyways!” Again, they couldn’t really dispute this, for as long as Jaune could remember the four of them had been together. Their parents had always been busy, so the three had been together before any of them had gained permanent memories.

Before Saph and Terra could continue teasing, Jeanne Arc the matriarch of the family showed up, “Now now, stop teasing, they’ll settle down together when they’re older I’m sure.” All eyes fell on the intimidating Mother of the Arc family, her incredibly long hair tied into a single long braid that nearly touched the floor, deep strong blue eyes gazing at what amounted to 6 of her children as far as she was concerned. 

“Anyways, go put your stuff away, you lot’ll be here for the next week and might as well get situated so we can start eating.” With a single soft smile she soothed the worries of the little members of JNPR, the makeshift group name the four came up with.

“Yes Ma’am!” The four yelled in response already heading to Jaune’s room.

The following hour and a half blew by far faster than they’d meant for it to, dinner had been amazing. Mama Arc was an amazing cook, and had bestowed her abilities upon her many children, Jaune being a prime example. 

“Thank you for the dinner Mrs. Arc.” The ever polite Pyrrha spoke, placing her dish into the dishwasher. 

“Oh sweety, no need to be so formal, you know you can call me Mom.” Jeanne couldn’t help but smile as the young girl in front of her hid her face behind her hands. “The same goes to all of you.” Glancing at Ren and Nora she smiled, the normally infallible Nora looked away sheepishly, while Ren stared at the table unmoving. 

“Yes…. mom.” The three responses came at the same time, her smile only growing wider. 

“Alright, well you kids go relax and have fun, just don’t forget to take a shower okay.” 

The four children nodded as they made their way to Jaune’s room, Jaune himself lagging behind, his eyes glancing at his friend's lower bodies. He felt terrible for how often he found himself looking at them, but sometimes he just couldn’t help it.

The Arc house was huge, after all the Arc clan was a rather well known and well off family, it also helped that eight children lived in the mansion. So to keep privacy in place each room was sectioned quite far from one another, Jaune’s room was actually underground, something he wanted when he got older since in his words it was ‘COOL’. 

Once the team finally made their way downstairs and into his room Nora dashed to her package. “OH OH I KNOW! Let’s watch this movie I found in my dad’s closet!” Before any of them could respond Nora had already put the DVD into the player. 

“Nora!” The trio shouted out loud, though in the end they complied, knowing how impossible it was to control their rambunctious friend. As the ‘movie’ began to play the four of them huddled together. Nora and Pyrrha taking Jaune’s left and right side respectively, their heads resting on his shoulders. Ren sitting on Jaune’s lap, this had long been the decided position for the four of them for as long as they could remember.

“Nora… this movie’s boring.” Jaune couldn’t help himself. 

“Yeah… why did my dad hide this then! It’s so boooring! Why’s it about a plummer anyways!? And why is that lady only wearing a robe?!” Nora released an exasperated sigh. 

It didn’t take long for her questions to be answered, “Why is she stripping?” Panic audible in Pyrrha’s tone.

Before they could react the scene changed, the woman was on all fours as the plummer proceeded to pound her pussy with powerful pushes. 

**“MMPHH OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH MOOOOWER MISTA PLUMMA♥”**

Their eyes became glued to the screen, each having various reactions. Pyrrha began to squirm, her legs rubbing together. Nora moved closer to Jaune, her chest pressing heavily against his arm. Ren squirmed, though his reasoning was different from Pyrrha’s. On his posh rear he felt something poking him, something large hard hard. Jaune’s reaction was simple, his arms wrapped around Ren’s waist as he pulled him closer. 

For the next forty minutes, the four of them found themselves unable to turn away. Each intent on getting as much information as they could. 

Even as the movie ended they all found themselves unable to move, their eyes still staring at the screen in front of them. Jaune broke the silence first, “Oh… oh okay. Uhm… we should get clean. Why don’t you girls go”

He was cut off by Pyrrha, “No no! It’s okay, you and uhm, you and Ren go first okay? Nora and I can wait, right Nora?” Glancing towards Nora she received a look of understanding.

“Y… ya! You guys go first… we uh… we don’t mind waiting.” 

That was suspicious, though he supposed taking a shower would probably help right now. Though he realized just how hard that was, as his penis was currently held at full attention. Ren found it even harder, mostly because he felt Jaune’s thing pushing against him. 

“Guys?” Nora broke them from their daze.

“Right… right let’s uhm, let’s go Ren.” 

Ren nodded in response, getting up first and making his way to his duffle bag to grab his pajamas. 

Jaune followed, though as he rose he failed to notice the glances that Pyrrha and Nora had been giving him. Both of them unable to take their eyes off of the bulge in his pants, even Ren who glanced back found himself staring.

The next few minutes consisted of awkward shuffling as he and Ren made their way into the connected bathroom. Both boys found themselves unable to make eye contact as they disrobed. In their embarrassment neither remembered to lock the door, leaving it slightly ajar, something the girls took notice of as they silently made their way over.

Jaune’s heartbeat quickened as he heard the sound of cloth falling to the ground. He found himself unable to look back, instead making his way to the clear glass shower. He found himself unable to take his way from knob as he slowly began to turn it, opting for warm water. His breathing stilled as he heard the door slide behind him. 

‘What’s wrong with me?’ He thought to himself, ‘We’ve showered together before!’ They had, ‘But… but I’m so… horny? That’s what the man in the movie called it… and well I’ve been… I’ve been looking at all of them a lot recently, even Ren.’ 

While he was in turmoil he hadn’t noticed Ren’s glances, unlike Jaune who had avoided looking at him, Ren had taken the opportunity to look at his male friend once over. It was no secret that the four of them got along well, some called it intimate, at least that’s what his parents often said. He had been unsure before, but lately he’d realized he was attracted to Jaune, he was sure both Nora and Pyrrha were as well. So the silence that permeated around him, as well as Jaune’s inability to look at him hurt his feelings. “Jaune?”

Jaune’s body jolted as Ren called out to him, “Yes Ren?”

“Did… did I do something wrong?” 

Instantly Jaune snapped around, “What no! Why would you even think that?!” 

“Because… because you weren’t talking to me.”

“I… I’m sorry I wasn’t mad I was just…” He paused, his eyes glancing at Ren’s rather feminine figure, his slim waist and curvy hips. His eyes glanced lower to Ren’s penis, which he daintily hid with his right hand. The other over his heart, he felt his penis twitch.

Unknown to the two of them, two pairs of eyes watched them intently. One pair turquoise and the other emerald green. 

“I’m not mad… I uhm…” He felt his voice lost as he noticed Ren’s glances, they were well hidden and quick but he noticed. Ren was taking glances at his penis, it was brief, but Jaune knew it was happening. ‘Oh god.’ “Right, we should definitely get back to cleaning.”

Ren nodded, the two boys drawing closer so they could both make use of the hot water from the shower head above. 

As they continued to shower, Jaune’s eyes began to wonder. He caught sight of Ren’s back, slim and petite. His eyes glanced to Ren’s rear, while not as noticeable as Pyrrha, Ren also had a rather large butt. He couldn’t help but lick his lips, “Uhm… Ren.”

“Yes?”

Oh… his penis twitched again, “Lemme uh, lemme help you out.” 

Ren who was currently washing his long hair hesitated at first, but nodded mutely. Jaune made his way forward, a lathered sponge in his hands as he began to gently wash Ren’s back. Unable to see Ren didn't’ realize just how close Jaune’s cock was away from spreading his ass apart.

Though, from the door Nora and Pyrrha did. Silently the two of them slipped in, unable to resist the urge. Thankfully the water head proved to provide enough sound to conceal their entrance. The two of them were able to enter no problem, currently only in their panties. They watched as Jaune’s hands motioned on Ren’s backs, their fingers instinctively moving to their hot cores.

Jaune was hypnotized by Ren’s slim back, he hadn’t realized just how attractive Ren was till recently, but he wished he had sooner. His eyes glanced to Ren’s bare neck, Ren himself was still washing his hair which he had pulled to his front. Feeling brave Jaune dropped the sponge, allowing the water to clean the suds off of Ren’s back. Slowly he moved forward, his lips touching the right side of Ren’s neck. 

He felt his friend stiffen, “Jaune?” Ren’s voice was shaky, questioning, and timid. Once more Jaune felt his Penis stiffen once more. 

“It’s okay… I’m just… I’m just helping a bit more okay?” 

Once more, Ren found himself unable to speak, simply nodding in response. He felt Jaune’s hands begin to wander, the left had moved to his front gently rubbing his belly. Ren found himself releasing a soft moan in response to Jaune’s touch. He felt Jaune’s other hand move lower, his hands gently stroking and groping his rear. “Mmmm.” Ren felt his face heat up as he realized he’d just moaned. “I…”

“It’s okay… it’s okay.” Once more he felt a gentle kiss on his neck. “I’m… going to take control here okay?” Once more all Ren could do was nod.

The girls couldn’t help but move their fingers, their bodies moving on their own as they leaned against one another. Biting their lips so they didn’t make a sound, they watched in delight as their may friends began.

“MMm.♥” Once more Ren released a small moan as Jaune’s hand continued to massage his plump rear, he felt Jaune’s fingers dig into his flesh, squeezing and pulling at him. He hadn’t realized how good this could feel. Though he froze once he felt the hand at his front move to his pelvis. His body flushed in embarrassment as Jaune’s fingers began to play with his penis. Shame filled his body as he felt his heart plummet. He knew people were different, but he’d long since realized how different he and his secret crush were. Jaune had been on the large side, boys often made fun of him for it, but Ren had secretly enjoyed watching it. He estimated he was a bit over the halfway size of a 12 inch ruler, where as Ren? He didn’t even make it to a forth of the way. 

Apparently Jaune sensed Ren’s tension, “Don’t worry Ren.” **smack** another soft kiss on his neck, “You’re beautiful the way you are.” Ren felt his heartbeat quicken again, his eyes closing as he felt pleasure course through his body as Jaune continued to fondle him. “Hold on real quick.” Ren felt Jaune’s right hand leave his rear, he found he didn’t enjoy the empty feeling. Though his ears caught the sound of the soap dispenser. “I’m going to try something okay?” Ren nodded.

“OOH!” Ren let out a soft gasp, he felt Jaune’s hand sliding between his routend rear splitting his cheeks apart. His body tensed as he felt said finger pry at his crinkled star. “J...a..u..ne?” 

“It’s okay.” He felt Jaune’s finger slide in, assisted with the slippery soap. This if Ren was being honest not the first time he had something in his rear. He took pride in being clean, and often found himself cleaning his insides too. A small part of him had maybe sort of hoped for this. 

His eyes shut close as he felt Jaune’s finger slide in and out, prying his rear open slightly. His other hand continued to work on his penis. By this point Ren’s body was pressed against the tiled wall, he hadn’t even realized that the two of them had moved. His eyes opening gently as he stared out of the shower, it was then that he caught sight of Nora and Pyrrha. Both of them were watching intently. He swore he saw their faces grow redder than they already were when they noticed he was watching. 

Even though the girls had been caught they couldn’t stop themselves. By this point they had stripped off all their clothing, the two leaned upon one another, each other's hands played with the other’s smooth slits as they watched their friends' intimate actions. 

Ren didn’t have the time to call them out, he felt something coming, something he’d never felt before. But then it stopped, it stopped once Jaune had pulled away his hands no longer where they once more. “Jaaaaune~” Ren released a needy cry, he had no idea where that had come from.

“Don’t worry~” He shivered at Jaune’s voice, soon he felt kisses trail down his back, rolling down his spine. He felt them end at his tailbone as Jaune.

“AAh!” He released a soft gasp as he felt both of Jaune’s hands on his plump posterior. He bit his lip as he felt Jaune’s grip tighten, squeezing on his ass, soon he felt Jaune’s hands spread him apart. His back arched forward, his chest pressing against the wall.

“I’m going to have a taste~” He didn’t know what Jaune meant, but his body shivered in anticipation.

He felt Jaune’s hands part his rear, allowing him a good view of his anus. He swallowed the lump in his throat as something pried open his tight hole. Jaune had buried his face into his ass, his tongue prying and exploring his trembling anus. “Mmm~♥” It felt so good, far better than he’d ever felt before. He gasped in surprise when he felt Jaune’s hands leave his sore rear. His left hand began to fondle his penis once more, while the right hand worked and massaged his small smooth balls. 

“Oooh~ Jaaaaaune~” Ren loved this, he felt his heart flutter in response to his crush's advances. 

Jaune didn’t hate Ren’s taste, it was far better than he expected, though he really should have expected it from the over hygienic Ren. He didn’t know what had come over him, and even still he wasn’t exactly sure what was going on, but he couldn’t stop. 

He continued his actions, his tongue rubbing against the insides of Ren’s Anus, his hands stroking his small penis and balls. It didn’t take long for him to feel Ren’s penis twitch, something he himself was familiar with.

Ren couldn’t hold on anymore, his body was far more honest than he ever was, his penis twitched and spurts of his semen released against the tile wall. Embarrassment filled him as he felt his body relax.

Once more Jaune knew what to say, “It’s okay, it’s okay.” He felt Jaune’s arms wrap around his waist, he’d apparently stood up once while Ren was having his mini freak out. Just having Jaune close to him, his arms wrapped around his stomach helped him calm down. Though, he felt the heat rise once he felt Jaune’s penis… no his cock, that’s what the movie had called it, press against him. Taking a gulp he drew his breath. 

“Jaune… I… I want to help you feel good too.” He didn’t give his crush time to answer, instead he turned around. Their eyes met, unable to move they stared at one another unflinching. Jaune moved first, their lips met with a gentle kiss. It was quick and soft, the both of them pulling away after only a few seconds. Ren found himself staring shyly up, his eyes glancing side to side only to stop as he met Jaune’s once more. 

To Jaune it was obvious what Ren wanted, but watching him squirm, watching his best friend look at him meek and shy really got him going. He loved the way Ren made himself smaller, how his legs crossed one another, his hands behind his back fingers locked. He loved the way that he tilted his face downwards, but cast his eyes up at him expectantly. 

After a few minutes of enjoying himself Jaune smiled, lowering his head one more time their lips met. **Smack** , it was another soft and gentle kiss, though it was soon followed by another. Their light kisses became heavier as his hands grabbed onto the back of Ren’s head pulling him closer. Soon they met, unable to tear apart from one another. Their tongues slipping from their open mouths as they twisted and tangled with one another. 

Once they broke apart though, only the sound of water, and another sound Jaune couldn’t make out remained.

Pyrrha and Nora had finished by now, unable to move as they lay against one another, their eyes locked directly onto the boys. Both of them hoping they got their turn.

It was Ren who uncharacteristically broke the silence, “I love you Jaune.” Jaune’s heart thumped, he knew what the word meant, he said it to his mom all the time. But this… this was different, this was a more intimate kind of love. One he felt specifically for three people. 

“I love you too Ren.” He felt Ren’s head press against his shoulder, his head gently nestled against his flesh. 

“And the girls? Do you love them too?” Jaune couldn’t see it, but Ren was eyeing the girls, he could see the fear in their eyes, but he was hoping it wouldn’t last long.

“I… I love them too. I love all three of you, you’re all so important to me.”

Ren smiled to himself, the girls faces relaxed, replaced with stupified grins. “Good… good I’m sure they love you too.” 

“I hope so…”

“Jaune?”

“Yes Ren?”

“It’s my turn…” This confused Jaune, but soon he felt Ren mimic his earlier actions. He felt kisses roll down his chest till they got to his pelvis. 

Ren stopped before he got to Jaune’s penis, choosing to nuzzle against Jaune’s exposed pelvis as a type of worship. Then he began to move again, his heart stopped as he came to the realization of his situation. He knew Jaune was big, he’d seen it before, but being this close made him realize just how much bigger he was than him. He felt his mouth water as he slid under the throbbing cock in front of him. As he pressed his face against it, he felt it throb and twitch. He touched the tip with his nose, taking a deep breath to get a good smell.

The scent was intense, it was clear that it hadn’t been washed yet. But despite that, it sent shivers down his spine, he was going to be useful. A hot liquid touched his upper lip, he noticed a dollop of precum leaking from the tip. Licking his lips he pulled back, slipping his tongue out he began to go to work. Slowly he began to drag his tongue across the slit, making sure to scoop up all of the cum.

“Ooooh~” Jaune’s coos sent shivers down his spine, he was so happy that Jaune felt this way. He was about to try using his mouth when he noticed something, Jaune’s balls were big, far bigger than his. They also looked swollen, an idea came to his mind.

Slowly he dragged his tongue through the underside of Jaune’s cock, letting his nose run against the top as he took in his thick dirty scent, god he loved it. Once he got to Jaune’s balls he placed a gentle kiss on the left one followed by pressing his nose in between the heavy spheres. Once more he took a deep breath, “I’ll help you feel better… you must be so full, but soon I’ll help you empty them.” He felt Jaune’s body shake at his words, good.

That movie had given him some great tips, and he’d make sure to make good use of them going forward. Once more he pulled back, stopping at the head of Jaune’s cock. Slowly he slid his tongue around the meaty tip, dragging it across the underside of his foreskin making sure to get a good taste of Jaune’s musk. Using his tongue alone he peeled it back, allowing him a good view of the reddened tip. A smile came to his lips as he pressed a gentle kiss on the head.

Slowly he opened his mouth, this would be difficult, but he’d do it. 

“Ooooooh♥~” Pleasure coursed through Jaune’s body as he felt Ren’s mouth wrap around the head of his dick. He shivered as the tongue slide across the underside taking long and exaggerated tastes of the meaty organ.

Ren loved the taste, it was thick and heavy, now that he had wrapped his mouth around it he could basically smell the taste as the scent wafted through his nostrils. Humming to himself he felt Jaune’s hips jerk.   
  
This was harder than he thought though, slowly he moved downwards, attempting to get as much of the throbbing rod into his mouth as he could. He felt the tip press and squeeze his tonsils to the top of his throat. He almost gagged, but for his love? He’d do anything, forcing himself on he finally made it. He was almost there, though before he pushed himself all the way down his eyes glanced at the girls, who by this point were now pressed up against the steamed glass, he was surprised Jaune hadn’t noticed yet. Well… they’d have to wait their turn.

Reaching the base, he did his best to stick his tongue out attempting to lick Jaune’s sack. He was only barely able to touch it with the tip. Still he stayed there, his eyes glancing up to his lover who watched him with intense interest. He felt his heart flutter, Jaune wasn’t able to take his eyes off of him. 

Slowly he pulled back, letting the cock fall out, his eyes glancing back to Jaune his mouth open wide. With his look alone he pleaded, hoping Jaune would understand, and thankfully he did.

Ren was gorgeous, Jaune knew this, he really knew it now though. When he pulled back, letting his saliva drip from his open mouth he felt confusion. Then it hit him, he wanted Jaune to use him, to drive his cock into his mouth pussy. Well, Jaune wasn’t one to disappoint, grabbing onto Ren’s hair he pulled him back, forcing his cock down his throat. As he tugged and pulled on Ren’s dark hair an idea came to mind, he’d look cute in pigtails.

Ren’s throat was on fire, Jaune’s hips moved like pistons, slamming his cock in and out of his mouth. He felt the head constantly batting and slamming against his tonsils, squeezing his throat wide open as the savory meat rod rubbed and slid across his tongue. 

**GLUCK GLUCK GLUCK**

  
He felt Jaune’s hips jerk back and forth, constantly pressing against him. He felt the thick rod slide in and out of his mouth, violating his throat with no regards to his safety. It was a huge turn on for him, he hadn’t realized how much he’d enjoyed being used till now, they’d have to do this again.

Jaune continued to move his hips, his thrusts growing in pace rapidly, it wouldn’t take long as he’d already felt himself on the verge before. “It’s coming!” His balls tightened as he pulled Ren’s face against his pelvis, holding him there as his seed seeped from his cock flooding his lover’s throat with his hot cum.

His body jerked every now and then, doing his best to empty his balls in one go he kept Ren pressed against him for a good minute, Ren’s hands on his hips holding onto him tightly. 

Once he was sure he was done he let go, Ren’s head pulled back, his eyes glazed over but a silly smile on his lips. It appeared he wasn’t the only one who enjoyed the rough play. He watched as Ren swallowed, then opened his mouth. No signs of his seed remained in his lover's mouth. “Good boy.” His right hand began to stroke Ren’s head gently, reacting to this Ren nuzzled into it.

Pulling back Jaune was about to call it quits, that was till Ren forced himself to stand up. “Jauuuune~” His eyes met Ren’s, “We’re not done yet.” He was about to ask what Ren meant, though he hadn’t needed too. He watched as Ren turned around, lowering his head as he placed his hands against the wall, raising his ass as he began to wiggle it back and forth. “Please~ I… I… I need your big fat cock in my… in my boy pussy~♥” Jaune was going to have to find out where Ren was learning these words, but…

Well that didn’t matter now, he felt his cock harden once more. “Alright… tonight I’ll make you mine.” 

“Yes please~♥”

Taking the time to let his heart calm down, he moved forward, his left hand gently pressing against Ren’s bubbly bottom. “You have such a nice butt.” He felt himself compelled to his next actions, raising his hand he gave it a good **SLAP.**

“MMMPH! ♥” A muffled moan came from Ren’s lips as he jerked forward, this caught Jaune’s attention as he raised his hand one more time, **Slap!** “Mmm!♥!” Once more Ren let out a moan, this one louder. 

“I see~” Jaune smiled as he stored that info for later, but for now onto the main course. Grabbing the base of his cock with his right hand he pushed forward. His cock twitched as the tip of the head met Ren’s anus. “Looks like our lower body’s are going to kiss too~” 

“Pleeeease~♥” 

“You’re so needy Ren~ I hope the girls aren’t that needy~” Jaune smirked to himself, slowly he moved forward. The tip began to pry Ren’s boy pussy open, sliding in with little difficulty, apparently Ren really wanted this. 

“Oooooh~♥ You’re So biiiiig♥!” 

**SLAP**

“Oooh!” 

Once more Jaune began to move, pressing forward he let his cock wedge Ren’s boy pussy apart, the further he got in the more heat Ren’s body applied onto his shaft. “If I’m not careful you’ll melt my dick off~ You’re such a little slut Ren.”

“Yes~ I’m you’re Slut Jaaaaaaune~!” Maybe they shouldn’t have watched that movie.

Jaune moved slowly, after a minute of tormenting Ren with his slow actions his felt Ren’s plush ass against his hips. **SLAP!** “MMMMM!” He gave it another slap for good measure. 

“Alright~ Here we go~ I’m going to break you in now.” 

“Yeeesh please!” 

It didn’t take more for Jaune’s excitement to get the better of him, he pulled out slowly initially but then when it was time to go back in he quickened his pace. 

**SMACK** “SO” **SMACK** “DAMN” **SMAcK** “TIGHT!” 

“OOOO” **SMAcK** ”OOOO” **SMAcK!** ”OOOOOOH!”

Jaune’s simple thrusts grew faster and faster, soon he began to rut Ren into the wall, with his entire weight he pressed the smaller boy into the tile, his hands gripped onto Ren’s hips like a vice.

“SO GOOD!”

He couldn’t stop, his body rocked back and forth, his hips jerking in and out of Ren’s tight ass. 

Ren by this point had become a blubbery mess, unable to even speak as he found his lungs lacking in air. Instead he opted to enjoy the rough treatment as Jaune continued to stretch his ass to the fullest.

Girls had by now slipped into the bath, the boys too lost in their world to notice them.

Jaune’s cock felt so good! He’d never felt this good when he played with himself, he was addicted to Ren’s ass now and he couldn’t live without it.

Conversely Ren was sure he couldn't live without Jaune’s cock, it was made for him! He felt it hit places that sent chills and pleasure through his entire body, his mind jumbled together and his head was filled with nothing but white noise.

The boys continued their fast paced rutting for minutes on end, soon though Ren met his climax first, his little quick swaying back and forth as Jaune continued to slam into him. His cum sprayed randomly, hitting the wall in front of him once more. 

Jaune wrapped his arms around Ren’s waist pulling him close, his own orgasm hitting shortly after. He felt his cock erupt once more, his hot seed filling Ren’s intestine, painting them in Jaune’s color.

He continued to hold onto his new boyfriend, his arms keeping him close. He would have been spent had this been any other time, but even now he was still hard. “Ren… Can… can we go again please?” 

“Yeeeesh… pleeeease~” 

“Okay.”

Jaune pulled out, letting his thick seed plop to the floor below as Ren’s gaping ass wasn’t able to hold it. “Turn around.”

Ren responded automatically, his brain too much in a daze to even register the girls standing behind Jaune, their hands sliding across their smooth slits. He felt Jaune’s hands grab onto his thighs, splitting them apart. 

“Okay, I got this.” Ren felt himself lift off the ground, Jaune was apparently stronger than he looked. As he was lifted he felt Jaune’s cock prod his boypussy again, it didn’t take long this time. In seconds Jaune gave Ren what he wanted, slamming his cock in, reaching further this time due to the new found position.

“AAAAAH!” Ren let out a loud gasp as the air from his lungs escaped him. His arms pressed against the wall to help position himself as Jaune began to rock back and forth again. This time far more confident than the first attempt. He felt his intestines twist as Jaune continued to assault him. Losing his grip he moved his arms around Jaune’s neck pulling himself close to his lover. Bringing his head to Jaune’s shoulder he finally realized that the girls were now in the bath with them. He watched as they continued to slide their fingers between their legs. Though, his mind began to grow foggy.

“You’re so good Ren!” 

“Yesssh yesh more please!♥” Ren loved being this full he loved Jaune’s cock, he loved how it hit places he wished he knew about before. He was so full, so loved! Jaune’s cock continued to skewer him, scraping his insides driving him closer and closer to climax.

This time the two boys lasted longer, their bodies shaking as they reached climax together. Ren’s own cum splattering against his and Jaune’s stomachs. He felt his back touch the warm tile as Jaune shifted forward, obviously tired from doing all the work, Ren would have to pay him back soon. 

“That… that was so good. You’re so good Ren~ You’re mine now right?”

“Yessh…. Yesh I’m yours♥”

“Good… good.”

“Oh Jaaaaaune~” Jaune felt two pairs of hands touch his back, unable to turn around he hadn’t needed to to know who it was. 

“You’ll make us yours too right?” This one was Nora.

“Yes please~ I wanna be yours Jaune~ I always want to be yours~” And this one was Pyrrha.

Only one response came to the tired boys mind, “Yes!”


End file.
